Blood Hounds
The Blood Hounds are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created during an Unknown Founding sometime in the 37th Millennium, whose genetic lineage is believed to come from two notable First Founding Chapters (although not confirmed) - the Space Wolves and the Blood Angels. They were made as a standing force against the Khorne-worshiping berserkers and the feral Orks who invaded their planet long ago. The Inquisition has kept this chapter under watchful eyes as it is known that they spew out lightning when in combat due to their home world always giving off massive amounts of electricity, which in turn created massive unending storm's that ravaged the planet as a whole. They also have a hatred for Dark Eldar as they use torture and are seen by them as cowardly foes who only use torture against the weak to make them feel strong. The Blood Hounds are a violent and deranged Chapter, as most recruits are near feral and only listen to the "Alpha Rabid Hound" who leads these bloodthirsty battle-brothers. They prefer to use shock-and-awe tactics and lighting warfare being able to appear like a thunder storm or hurricane before disappearing like the wind. There is a rumor among the Blood Hounds that a horrifying death of a angel is what causes the madness that runs in the Blood Hounds. Many chapter's often keep an eye out to the Blood Hounds as many Dogs or War-Dogs (as Battle-Brothers are called) need to be restrain from attacking those in the Imperium by offending them. The Inquisition has on multiple accounts tried to have them wiped out as traitor legions of Khorne but one inquisitor who seems to enjoy the chapter defends them with all the power he can,and those who came up with such accusations had been proven wrong when they rush the warp howling away and slaughtering countless daemons of Khorne and bring the skulls to the inquisitions front door.Although they are hyper aggressive they have a soft spot for children and will try to rescue civilians,and children,and orphans where they train them to become serfs. Chapter History In the 37th Millennium, an Inquisition vessel received an unknown signal while passing through an unknown sector. There they discovered a planet warped by the storms so large that could see the bolts of lightning from space. As a precaution, the Inquisitor in charge sent a force of Grey Knights to investigate the whereabouts of the signal. After the decent they found that communication was hard and tried to get closer but the storm seemed to increase in strength the more they got to it. As the Grey Knights looked around they spotted a village of humans who somehow lived on the planet and survived the raging storms and burst of energy appearing at random. When they approached closer to the village they were amazed to find a long lost, unknown Space Marine Chapter calling themselves the 'Blood Hounds'. At first they were thought to be worshipers of Khorne by they way they were dressed and seemed to be highly aggressive, until a daemonic invasion by Khorne beserkers suddenly attacked without warning. What the Grey Knights witnessed that day was described as pure feral slaughter of the berserkers as even the so-called guardsmen (which looked like slightly less-muscled Catachans) slew their foe with feral abandon, cleaving their enemies left and right with what appeared to be double-sided glaives. But the strangest part was that the Astartes, Sisters of Battle and Guardsmen all seemed to glow with a faint blue bio-luminescence, and were seen with wolf-like companion creatures, some which they were riding, spouting electricity all over the place, but not affecting the Grey Knights. After the battle the unknown planet was soon claimed by the Imperium. The Space Marines were tested in soul-crushing examinations by both the Inquisition and the Grey Knights Librarian, Chaplain and Apothecary that were present, to ensure their genetic purity and suitability as a Space Marine Chapter fit to serve the God-Emperor. These battle-brothers were subjected to a broad variety of tests to examine their psychological, genetic and spiritual purity. Ultimately, they were identified as being both hardy and genetically pure, if a somewhat highly aggressive strain of Astartes. They also tested the local population for their suitability as potential candidates to become future Astartes. These feral humans' genes were found to be pure. They exhibited inordinate levels of athletic ability and fitness, a clear survival requirement on their deadly homeworld, and had developed a remarkable neolithic warrior culture that would produce strong and able Space Marine recruits. Satisfied with the results, the Inquisitor requested from the High Lords of Terra to allow the Blood Hounds to remain on the planet to stand watch as it's permanent guardians from the enemies of Mankind. With their tactic approval, the newly discovered Blood Hounds were allowed to claim the newly re-discovered world as their own, led by their designated leader of the pact - Erak StormBringer - as Chapter Master. With the assistance of the Adeptus Mechanicus, a fortress-monastery was constructed and the Chapter were gifted an array of arms, equipment and vehicles, so that they would be able to better perform their duties as a full-functioning Chapter. Chapter Home World Hartjen is a violent and hostile world were even very few Space Marines can survive this type of unique environment. It has been recorded that the whole planet is similar to a giant battery, glowing with an eerie light blue luminescence. This mysterious planet has been observed having strange power surges that can shut down Lunar-class cruisers and damage even a mighty Battle Barge. This planet's fauna is seen as equal to Catachan in aggression and danger. For example, a local canid known as a Storm Hound, is a monstrous dog that prowls the planet. This ferocious beast possesses high intelligence and has been recorded to be similar to a ancient Terran primate (not humanoid, but similar). These creatures are highly aggressive and potent as their fur is even denser then the famous Fenrisian Wolf, able to withstand multiple storm bolter rounds when a Grey Knight Battle-Brother was attacked and ripped to shreds. For some reason the people of Hartjen have found a way to tame these beasts, there is even reports of larger and even more volatile version created from a unknown canid, (Some Inquisitors believe that the Blood Hounds forebears possessed Fenrisian wolf companions that bred with the Storm Hounds). This new sub-species, dubbed the Hurricane Hound, stand 12 feet tall. It is a massive beast of war, capable of tearing through the armor of a Chimera tank, like a knife through butter. The planet is mostly barren but has a dense sub-tropical jungle with a light green tint to it, and high mountains that seem to expel electricity from the tips. There is only a few lakes and one ocean that is surprisingly fresh water. This is where nearly all the planet's tribes are located and the Chapter's fortress-monastery is located on the ocean serving as the world's tallest peak, overlooking the many tribes and serving as a high temple for the Adeptus Astartes worship of the God-Emperor. Fortress-Monastery The fortress-monastery of the Blood Hounds Chapter is located over the only ocean on the planet, seeming to rise from it like the Terran-legend of Atlantis itself, but with electrical towers so it can disperse some of the extra power. This also acts as a weapon when all the energy is piled into one area it can shoot upward's with high accuracy(the Adeptus Mechanicus was asked by Erak to build it their as a defense mechanism). The base of the fortress is large to fit a whole chapter there but is still dwarfed by the oceans immense size(comparison is the Atlantic ocean), huge flags with gray and red markings detail the story and history of the planet, however only the Wise Wolves(librarians) can read the whole story as it is manly in picture and off-worlders may not read it. There are also huge towers that seem to scrape the sky and holds secret's that only the High Dogs can access, not even the Inquisition is aware of the untold knowledge they hold over their powers Chapter Culture From the time they are 10 Terran years old and first inducted into the Chapter as Aspirants, the Blood Hounds continuously grow up in their own packs of 100 for the remainder of their lives. They are taken care of by the Striped Dogs and Maned-Dogs as mentors. As Aspirants and Neophytes, they are called Young Bloods and War Pups (respectively). When they eventually attain status as a full-fledged battle-brother, they are then split apart into smaller groups of 10 or as little as 4, to be trained, based off of their skills, and trained as War-Dogs - brothers who work as a pack to take down larger opponents and show team-work as a unit. If one is injured, another member stays behind and will try to help them get to safety while the others charge forward. They are taught to embrace the 'Caedem' gene-seed as a gift rather then a curse to fear. This seems to improve the combat of the Blood Hounds even further as many will rush and charge the enemies of the Imperium, tearing lesser foes apart and bringing down knight titans with ease. Notable Campaigns Chapter Organisation Though barbaric and savage in nature the Blood Hounds seem to found a way to have a somewhat semblance of organization. To increase in rank in the Blood Hounds is to scalp and decapitate the biggest enemies that you can find. Many Blood Hounds see this as a show of assertiveness over younger and weaker members. Overall, to even join happens at a young age known as the 'Show of Mark'. The Show of Mark is a test where a young infant is placed in front of four items - a ceremonial dagger, a holy book, a helmet of a dead War-Dog and a farming tool. If the baby chooses the dagger he is inducted into the Astra Militarum, if he chooses the holy book he will be trained as a Chaplain or Withered-Dogs. But should he choose the helmet,he will be put into War-Dog training, and the farming tool means he will be a civilian. All War-Dogs follow the Alpha Rabid Hound in a large battle force called the War Pack. Plains-Dog or Hunting-Dogs - the Scout's of the Blood Hounds. They are made of recruits or highly skilled marksmen and hunters in the War Pack. Useful for reconnaissance and move in groups of four. Although they come from extremely aggressive chapter the Plains-Dogs Alphas, Hunting-Dogs can somehow suppress the urge for a brief period and can hunt in the pitch darkness of night or desolate worlds. Many Hunting-Dogs are highly prized for their ability to chase prey down for months on end from just taste alone making them prized by the Adeptus Arbites for hunting down criminals. The favorite weapon of War Dogs is the Hyden or pole thunder hammer, which takes the form of a pole weapon with the a lightning-shaped power or chain-sword on one end, and the head of a thunder hammer on the other. Officer Ranks *'Alpha Hound-Chieftain' - Chapter Master equivalent. *'HeadHunter Hounds '- Are the only special forces and are their own group that operate's under the Alpha Hound. *'Beta Hound '- Elite dogs or guards to the Alpha. They have a wolf skull helmet as a show of honor towards the Alpha-Hound-Chieftain. Wear a Deep black Wolf pelt as a cape no hood and have red eyes on the helmet. *'Striped Maned Beta-Dog' - Captain equivalent. This esteemed rank can only be gained by the "Trial of Energy" where a Black Dog must deplete his energy reserves and run with 300 pounds of rock attach to his head through a mountain and survive with only his Hyden against a pack of feral Storm Hounds and kill the alpha male. *'Black or White Maned Dogs' - Lieutenant equivalent, Black means they were Dogs for 60 years and 200 kills and White Means 30 years 50 kills. Specialist Ranks *'Master Rune-Dog' - Chief Librarian equivalent. *'Rune-Dog' - Librarian equivalent. *'Head Witch-Dog' - Chief Apothecary equivalent. *'Witch-Dog' - Apothecary equivalent. *'Skullcap-Hound' - High Chaplain *'Skull-Dog' - Reclusiarch equivalent. *'Withered-Dog' - Chaplain equivalent. *'Head Tech-Dog' - Master of the Forge equivalent. *'Tech-Dog' - Techmarine equivalent. *'Old Dog - '''Dreadnought equivalent Line Ranks *'Alpha Rabid Hound''' - Veteran Sergeant equivalent; leader of a pack.Known for having a red fangs on the helmet as a sign of leadership. *'Striped Dog' - Sergeant equivalent; leader of a squad. Known for having a stripe on their armor going to their wolf pelts. *'Maned Dog' - Junior Sergeant equivalent; assistant squad leader. Wearing their wolf pelts like a mane to look more ferocious but many see themselves as experienced. *'War-Dog' - Battle-Brother equivalent. *'War Pups' - Neophyte equivalent.Are known to wear the wolf pelts they get from their first adult kill as hoods. *'Young Bloods' - Aspirant equivalent.Need's to complete the ritual Blood Hunt. Where they hunt for a Storm Hound with no armor and only a hand forged dagger, then they must mark themselves with their company number then going to tame a Storm Hound as a companion. Specialist Formations *'Plains-Dogs Alpha' - Scout Marine squad leaders.Are the only ones who can wear the wolf pelt like a hood with the jaw showing underneath. Has the jaws on the side of his face for good luck. *'Hunting-Dogs' - Scout Marine equivalent. Makes the wolf pelt into a hood. *'Dire Hound '- Terminator veteran equivalent. These elite warriors are the Chapter's most ferocious and blood-crazed killers. They are often equipped with an assault cannon and power sword in the shape of thunderbolt or lightning claws. Their battle-plate is darker grey in coloration and their helms have red eyes. *'Storm Hounds ' - Are the vicious pack animals of Hartjen utilizing electricity as a weapon and a searching able to change their eye sight based on the Electron spectrum.Are as large as Fenrisian Wolves but can use electricity, some even have adamantium jaws,and enhanced eyes. *'Hurricane Hounds '- Are a sub-species to Storm Hounds, they are bigger and more aggressive then normal Storm Hounds. Covered in a thick wiry fur that is dark as ebony it is revered as a mount to the Blood Hound's and only the Alpha Hound-Chieftain and other alphas(though rare) can and will use these giant beast as mounts. *'Feral Dogs' '- '''Are battle brothers who fully embrace the so called curse and transform into a werewolf,vampire like creature hell bent on killing in the name of the Emperor believing that blood would save him and make him more powerful. Usually they have a use of speed over defense and utilize lightning claws similar to the Wulfen of the Space Wolves. *'Failed-Dogs''' - Are failed Young Bloods who still wish to serve the cause. As experts in hunting and tracking they serve as guards on the garrison,Fortress-Monastery,and Crew the ships for the Blood Hounds. They use savage and brutal attacks and are known for jumping on the backs of their foes before putting a power Hatchet into their throats. *'Attack-Dogs '- The assault marine equivalent unlike their War Dog Battle Brothers they will use guns and heavy rockets to provide cover however there are not many of them as Blood Hounds prefer to battle against foes in hand to hand combat. they have a black wolf pelt going across their shoulder. Order of Battle Chapter Command Vehicles * Grey-Hounds '- fast attack bikes that are covered in furs and bones painted grey with blue bolts of lightning. they utilize high speed attacks and are known to have the bikers use power axes to cut foes down. They got this trait from their Blood Angels, descended upon them. They also have a flag leader who has a flag for their Blood Hounds group. * '''Pointer Hound '- Are Land speeders used as squad vehicle's used to hunt down and kill certain people. Also used as a scout by Hunting Dogs who call it Pointer as they can point out the enemy location and end it with a melta gun or a blast of their heavy flamer. * 'Message Hounds '- Are Damocles Command Rhino under the command of the Blood Hounds. Decorated in furs and bones they are colored black and have red strips going down the sides of the message truck. They are used as information trucks and for the Blood Hounds come equipped with twin storm bolters two on the side able to move in a 180 degree. * 'Big Dogs '- are Rhino Advancer's used to move the Blood Hounds War Boys and Attack Dogs closer to the enemy. It is painted a More Brownish Grey with no blue or red markings. However there are only Two left in the Chapter and they belong to the 109th and 2nd company. Companies 2nd Company-The most known company that is nicknamed the "Spear of Russ". They are famous for being the first to land down and engage the enemy in an aggression even more feral then other companies. Known for decorating in more bone's then other Blood Hounds they are definitely a more known threat to the enemies of the Imperium. They are lead by Erak StormBringer as his Brothers. Combat Doctrine Are known to face the enemy in smash and hit tactics, but will also use lightning warfare to their advantage. They see that to join the Emperor on his Journey is to kill the most heretics and Xenos and to die in a glory death with honor. This means they attack in melee and a shower of bullets from the Hunting-Dogs.Scalping the Foes and taking skulls as trophies and lanterns for the Great God to follow back to the Imperium Chapter Beliefs There biggest belief is that the Emperor shall come back and find a way to smite all of the enemies to the Imperium. So to increase the power of the Emperor, they slaughter and take heads as a sort of lantern to guide the Emperor on his long journey. It's also said that many War-Dogs believe that when one dies in gloriously combat they will aid him to as his guards of retribution. Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse A unique combination where the black rage and red thirst of the Blood angels mixed and created the '''Caedem ('Massacre') gene-seed. This make's the Blood Hounds go into a berserk rage so intense they have been known to eat the enemy while at the same time fight them. This also affects the lycan gene-seed and, there have been reports of Blood Hounds running on all fours helmet on their back biting and clawing at the enemy. Notable Blood Hounds *'Erak StormBringer' - Born into a family of 10 step siblings (each becoming a leader in the military).The Chapter Master of the Blood Hounds.Also called the 'Alpha Chieftain' by the battle-brothers of the Chapter. This name means that Erak is the Chapter's most powerful warrior and alpha-male of the entirety of the ranks of the Blood Hounds. It also means the tribes look to him as a leader and very few can challenge him. To increase his fear on the battle field he is decked out in a terminator suit, decorated with a male alpha Storm Hound as a pelt going down his back like a cape and the jaws as a hood, he hides his face with a half golden half red skull mask to honor the sacrifice of the Emperor,his armor also has small blue crystals that seem to channel the electricity that flows through Eraks body,his right hand has semi-retractable serrated lightning claws called daemon prince killer, and a unique weapon called Chaos Bane a thunderbolt shaped chainsword that burns, and shreds the soul of Daemon.On his left hand there is a twin boltstorm gauntlet that fires electrified bolt rounds. *'Falser'-The oldest sibling and oldest soldier on Hartjen, due to him having a rare disease that was slowly killing him he was turned into a dreadnought shortly after the planet was accepted into the Imperium. As a dreadnought he serves the rank Old-Dog meaning he is both a Storyteller and a head figure in the chapter monastery As he is able to recall events from long ago. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Chapter Fleet Not really a big fan of staying in ships they will tolerate it to the point were some like and find enjoyment in blowing up the enemy with a giant missile. Chapter Relics 'Chaos Bane '- Is a lightning shaped Power sword blade used by the Alpha Hound-Chieftain, Erak StormBringer. it is said to summon a hurricane when it is used in combat.Is said to be the embodiment of a mega storm that nearly ripped the planet and only the strongest Blood Hound can wield it. ' ' Deathwatch Service Allies Order of the Wild Cats This Adepta Sororitas order is the feral counterpart of the Blood Hounds. These battle-sisters are equally aggressive and very agile and have earned a reputation as deadly female warriors who kill those they see from the shadows while their Blood Hounds allies charge the enemy. The Wild Cats hide in wait until their victims enter their kill range and are never seen again. Space Wolves The feral Space Wolves sees the Blood Hounds Chapter as a more deranged version of themselves, but nevertheless, they hold them in high esteem due to their similar lycan-like qualities and how they accept their animal spirit within. Blood Angels At first, the Blood Angels despised the Blood Hounds for their more feral ways, but when they saw them putting the lives of the innocent first they started to accept them. They also accepted them for the fact that they do not shun the Flaws, but instead embrace them, using it as a potent power instead of a crutch. Knights of War Are a loyalist Marine chapter that have powerful force that works great with the Blood Hounds.As they are both savage and great at shock and awe tactics.As the Knights rush them first with their bikes then the enemies are over run by the force of the Blood Hounds as a slaughter blood bath, then any survivors are quickly killed by Knights Of War bikers. Mordekaisers Are really good allies with the Blood Hounds. Together they make for a powerful union of berserk crazed melee experts and close ranged shooters providing fire support make them excellent against Orks,Daemons,Tyrannids,and Chaos warbands. They also share similar beliefs about Honor. The Blood Hounds fight with them even harder as respect to the Mordekaisers for their honor among scars and see them as one of the best fighting chapters to alley with like the Knights of War. Stormbreakers Used together as siege weapons and space hulks purgation,or shock assaults they have fought numerous battles together. They were one of the closest allies to the Blood Hounds for their similar taste in warfare.While the Blood Hounds prefer to use brute savagery while the Stormbreakers are used for siege assaults, when they are used to invade different planets and sieging different fortresses they proved to be unstoppable this made them great allies, as they see the Blood Hounds as loyal and saving civilian lives before their own they earned their respect. Ember Sharks Void Reapers this alliance is one shrouded in mystery as to how it happened and why remains a mystery. But there are different rumors as to how but the most common was when a space hulk purgation went horrible wrong as many tyranids came from the huge ship and slaughtered many Dire Hounds were killed they were saved by a force of Void Reapers who saved the remaining Dire Hounds together they purged the Hulk together for the Emperor. The Void Reapers seem to acknowledge the Blood Hounds for their devotion and How they shred the enemies of the empire into mince meat similar to themselves. The Blood Hounds also look up to them with great passion for their skill in fighting and slaying of the heretics and xeno filth that plague the Imperium. Enemies Followers of Khorne The Blood Hounds reserve a special seething animosity towards those who worship and follow the Blood God, primarily due to the senseless slaughter enacted against their home planet's people. This has caused a deep hatred towards Khorne and any Khorne-aligned Chaos Warbands and cultists. They are often the ones that will get their attention more then the other enemies of the Imperium. Notable Quotes By the Blood Hounds About the Blood Hounds Gallery Category:Chimeric Geneseed Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:Unknown Founding